


Ozone

by Broken_Automaton



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Automaton/pseuds/Broken_Automaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short chapter about a duel between Scar and Lieutenant Colonel Oceil Greuber.<br/>(written 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozone

-click- -tak- -click- -tak-  
Everyone in Central Headquarters knew when Lieutenant Colonel Greuber was heading their way. The distinct sound of his copper-clad boot rang down the hallway as Oceil made his way to the front of the building. His greased black hair and sharp features made him a favorite among the ladies, and it didn't hurt to have a disposition that could charm the most disillusioned woman. Major Dunam caught up with Oceil and flipped through some papers.  
"Lieutenant Colonel Greuber, I still need you to sign these transfer papers!" he asked in a pleading voice.  
Oceil stopped and eyed the young man. "Do I now? Right now? I'm a bit busy."  
The Major nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir! Forgive me for saying, but you were supposed to have them signed yesterday!"  
Crossing his arms Oceil questioned his subordinate. "Major, do you know why I transferred to Central?"  
Dunam thought for a few moments then shrugged. "We need more security because Scar was reported to be in the area?"  
"Partially right." Oceil replied thoughtfully, "Scar is the reason I'm here. Though it's a bit more complicated than that."  
"How so?" the Major asked, unable to avoid sounding stupid.  
Oceil explained as his expression grew hard. "One of my good friends was murdered by Scar two weeks ago. I'm here to hunt down that bastard once and for all."  
The Major's eyes lit up. "You mean Major Rumstead! The Shining Alchemist!"  
"The same." Oceil responded nodding confirmation, "We grew up together. We took the qualification exam together. And now he's dead because some refugee from some backwater country caught him off guard." He tightened his fist. "And now he's going to pay."

The streets were deserted before Oceil finally decided to call it a night. He had had no luck locating the criminal and he was tired of walking. "Geeze... if he's moved on already I'll be pissed." he muttered to himself.  
"Oceil Greuber." a voice like cold stone came from a dark alley.  
Oceil froze. Slowly he turned and glanced into the alley and responded. "Yes?"  
A figure stepped out into the moonlight. He was tan and tall. His right arm was covered in some elaborate tattoo that Oceil recognized as a transmutation circle. Though he wore dark sunglasses, the light colored "X" scar across his face revealed his identity. Scar.  
"State Alchemist. You have gone against the laws of God. I will return you to him so that you can make amends." he said in his stony voice.  
Oceil smiled. "I've been looking for you Scar. I need to repay you for what you did to my friend."  
"If your friend was a State Alchemist then he deserved his punishment. As you will deserve yours!"  
Scar bounded forward, right arm extended and ready to strike. With keen eyes and practiced movements Oceil shot his left hand at a lamp post and his right at his attacker. The light sparked and dimmed and the air grew lighter as the current moved freely through the air, into Oceil and back out at Scar.  
Better turn down the voltage, I want to make him suffer. he thought.  
The shock hit Scar in the chest, but he just gritted his teeth and continued on. Alarmed, the Lightning Alchemist dodged and rolled out of the way as Scar struck the ground where he had been standing. The pavement exploded in chunks and dust. Instant decomposition.  
No sooner than Oceil regain his footing, Scar charged again.  
He's quick! I'd better go all out or I'm dead!  
He pulled current again and shot a bolt at his attacker. This time it was Scar's chance to dodge. He obviously wasn't going to take another hit now that he knew what he was up against. They continued the fight, taking huge sections of wall out and blowing out transformers. Oceil breathed heavily. He was too fast. He had to get smart. For John Rumstead.  
He stuck his hand into the sky and breathed deep. He had to chance it. Opening the current he collected all of the pent up energy of a nearby cloud system and channeled it through him. His hair stood on end and his clothes smoked as a genuine bolt of lightning powered its way down his arm, through his chest and back out at the Ishbalan. With trained senses Scar shot his hand into the ground and used the force of the impending explosion to shoot himself up and out of the way of the attack.  
With all of his energy spent, Oceil collapsed onto his knees and forearms. His clothes poured steam and smoke, and the metal fastenings burned into his flesh. The pungent scent of ozone permeated the air. Scar landed a few feet away and stared down with his dark red eyes. "It's over."  
Oceil chuckled. "Not quite."  
The wall that had been behind Scar had taken the full brunt of the lightning strike and toppled toward them no longer able to hold its own weight.  
Just before it hit Scar struck it and decomposed an opening large enough for both of them with a loud bang. Mortar and brick fragments rained down.  
His last gamble had failed. Gasping for air Oceil groaned through cracked and bloodied lips. He could feel the irregular heart beat in his chest and realized he was not going to survive.  
Through pity or pride, Scar stepped over to him and bent down, placing his right hand on Oceil's head. "Return to God. Your friend is waiting."  
Maybe I'll do just that. Oceil thought just before the end.


End file.
